Precious
by ame to ai
Summary: Sesuatu yang berharga telah terenggut dari Kagome. Dengan jantan Inuyasha menemui nyonya Higurashi. It's just a short quick InuKag story.
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

* * *

Kagome menghela nafas berat dia duduk di tepi sumur di zamannya. Suara kain berkelebat merobek angin dengan cepat, hanyou berambut silver itu melompat keluar dari portal penghubung waktu antara zaman modern dan masa feudal berwujud sumur keramat. Inuyasha sudah berjalan sampai di pintu saat ia menyadari Kagome masih terdiam di tempatnya berada.

Ia menoleh sebelum bertanya "Oi, apa kau mau duduk disana seharian?" tanyanya dengan nada acuh tak acuh seperti biasanya.

Kagome yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang dinodai bercak darah di beberapa tempat itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang kekasih hanyounya dengan kesal. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini Inuyasha" ucapnya dengan ketus.

Sang hanyou menyilangkan tangan di atas dada, memasukan kedua lengannya ke dalam haori, geraman halus terdengar dari dalam dadanya saat memandang gadis yang dilanda kebimbangan itu. Dengan santainya ia berkata "Keh, katakan saja yang sejujurnya, aku yakin ibumu pasti mengerti"

Kagome tidak habis pikir mengapa ia dapat menganggap enteng masalahnya saat ini, "Inuyasha!" nada suara dan tatapan tajam Kagome menyiratkan ancaman.

Telinga anjingnya berkedut-kedut, adrenalinnya meningkat dengan cepat bagai akan menghadapi Naraku. Inuyasha mengerti, bila nada bicara Kagome yang seperti itu hanya akan berakhir dengan bunyi dentuman keras saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah. Karena itu ia mengambil langkah diam dan menunggu dengan tegang.

Kagome melepaskan tatapan galaknya dan menunduk lesu. Titik amarahnya hampir mencapai tahap mendidih, tapi ia berhasil menahan dirinya sendiri, karena apa yang telah hilang darinya tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu."Itu tidak semudah yang terdengar Inuyasha" Kagome berkata dengan suara lemah.

Inuyasha menghela nafas, ia berjalan perlahan, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kanan Kagome. Lengan mereka bersentuhan "Kagome.." suaranya meneduhkan.

Dengan keraguan yang menyelimuti pada awalnya, tangan kiri Inuyasha bergerak. Secara perlahan ia meraih tangan kanan Kagome lalu menggenggam dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Tahun pertama sejak pertemuan pertama mereka telah berlalu, status sebagai kekasih tidak lagi membuatnya canggung untuk menyentuh gadis yang telah mencairkan hatinya.

Kagome menolehkan kepalanya, menatap cinta pertamanya yang terpaku memandang kedua tangan mereka yang terjalin di atas pangkuannya. Inuyasha menawarkan dirinya ketenangan hati hanya dengan sebuah genggaman tangan. Tanpa kata, kekasihnya menjamin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Inuyasha..." bisiknya. Raut wajah gadis itu melembut, biru keabu-abuan miliknya bersinar hangat. "Arigatou"

"Keh!" Inuyasha memalingkan wajah, namun satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Dengan tangan yang masih terpaut dia berdiri memunggungi Kagome. "Ayo" ajak Inuyasha dengan semangat.

"Hai" gadis kuil itu tersenyum manis, mereka berjalan dengan mantap memasuki rumah keluarga Higurashi.

Kagome tahu, keputusannya tidak salah. Waktu berat yang harus dilewatinya di sengoku jidai sangat layak bila ia bisa bersama dengan Inuyasha. Satu-satunya pria yang telah merajai hatinya, tak ragu lagi ia rela berkorban demi kebahagiaan Inuyasha. Tanpa ragu Kagome akan terus berjuang disisinya dan memberikan apapun untuk sang hanyou tercinta. Keputusan itu tidak akan disesali olehnya, walau dengan itu ia akan mencewakan ibu yang telah melahirkannya.

~.

Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang keluarga, ruang tengah tempat Kagome dan keluarganya banyak menghabiskan waktu berkualitas bersama. Hanya meja yang memisahkan ia dan ibunya, suara tv yang samar di sudut kanan ruangan menjadi latar belakang.

Ragu-ragu Kagome mengangkat tatapannya pada gelas teh yang ada di depannya untuk memandang sang ibu, ia terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka percakapan "Mama..." suaranya lirih.

Sang ibu yang duduk di depannya tersenyum kemudian berkata lembut "Ada apa Kagome?"

"Ano..." kata-katanya seakan kembali tertelan, dengan sudut mata Kagome melirik Inuyasha yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sikap Inuyasha tidak semantap sebelumnya, kini ia merasa bersalah telah menghilangkan milik Kagome yang berharga. Mendapat senyum hangat dari Hitomi hanya membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

Wanita yang umurnya mendekati kepala empat itu berkata dengan santai "Aku tahu" ia tersenyum sebelum kembali menyesap teh di gelasnya.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Inuyasha dan Kagome lantang dengan nada tak percaya secara bersamaan.

"Iya" Hitomi mengangguk penuh pengertian.

"Maafkan aku ma..." suara Kagome penuh penyesalan, ia tahu ibunya akan sangat kecewa karena ulahnya dan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha menatap serius pada wanita baik hati yang telah tulus menerimanya "Aku yang salah" ia menundukkan kepalanya, "maaf" dengan jantan ia mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf sepenuh hati.

Lagi-lagi ibu Kagome tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti" Hitomi meletakkan gelas tehnya di meja. "Lagipula, hal-hal seperti itu bisa terjadi kapan saja ya kan?" kedua matanya hampir terlihat terpejam saat ia tersenyum.

Kagome menghela nafas lega, ia memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya, mereka bertukar senyum sebelum ia kembali menatap wajah lembut ibunya. Keheningan yang nyaman itu tak lama berselang sebelum keheranan memenuhi dirinya, Kagome menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal saat bertanya "Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu ma?"

Sang ibu meraih remote tv yang tak jauh dari gelas tehnya saat berkata "Aku mengetahuinya dari acara ini"

Perhatian Inuyasha yang memasang raut muka tidak mengerti dan Kagome yang tercengang teralih ke tv, acara iklan telah berganti menjadi tayangan berita menggemparkan tentang penemuan sebuah buku berjudul 'Kumpulan Soal Untuk Menghadapi Ujian Akhir Sekolah Menengah'. Pagi tadi para arkeolog menemukan buku cetakan tahun 1999 itu secara utuh.

Buku yang diselimuti plastik itu terpendam di salah satu bukit yang diduga sisa-sisa reruntuhan misterius Gunung Hakurei pada masa sengoku jidai. Buku mahal yang belum lama dibelikan oleh Hitomi untuk Kagome itulah yang telah dihilangkan oleh keduanya saat mereka mati-matian melawan Naraku dan Bankotsu beserta teman-temannya di Gunung Hakurei.

~Fin~

* * *

End Notes: Ide cerita ini gak original, gw pernah baca di Deviantart tapi lupa apa judulnya dan siapa yang nulis, gomen. Di drabble yg gak lebih dari 500 kata itu diceritain kalo sepedanya Kagome yang tertimbun di reruntuhan Gunung Hakurei. Dan, tiba-tiba aja cerita itu kepikiran lagi di otak, jadi gw tulis dgn cara gw sendiri. So, hope you guys enjoy it^.~


End file.
